Adopted Daughters~
by Me5
Summary: Ok, the story is about vegeta adopting two daughters, and thats all i'm saying, please read on. Chapter two is now here. Oh, and if you like Kakkerotto(all though I don't see how you could; no offense) I have a habit of dissing the poor a** pathetic exc
1. Look Whos In The Forest

Disclaimer: I don't any of the DBZ Characters, but I do own Tomika and Lettica

Disclaimer:I don't any of the DBZ Characters, but I do own Tomika and Lettica.

SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

~Adopted Daughters~

Chapter One

Vegeta had sensed something when he was flying over the forest, but dismissed the idea, and went to spar with Kakkerotto."Hey, Vegeta over here!" he heard Kakkerotto yell."I know where you're at you baka.I can sense ki you know!" Vegeta said with his you-can't-be-that-stupid-can you voice."Yeah, I know that," Kakkerotto said looking like he had no idea why Vegeta said this.They started sparring, and kept sparring way after Kakkerotto's feeding and bedtime* everyone snickers*."Man Vegeta I've had enough for one day," Vegeta snickered and flew off with a smirk.

Now that he was over the forest again, Vegeta began looking for the ki he had felt earlier. ~THERE~He flew down to where he sensed it, but nothing was there.When he was about to fly off he heard a sound coming from the bushes to his right.He parted the bush from the tree, and saw two little girls. One was about six whilst the other was about ten. They were dressed in animal skin clothing, and looked very frightened.Vegeta didn't know how to react, and tried a few times to ask who they were.Either they didn't speak or didn't know English. "How long have you been here?""Do you have any knowledge of what I'm saying?"Vegeta was starting to get annoyed, and cursed under his breath in saiyan.The older girl hearing what he said took in a sharp breath and put her hands on the younger's ears."Huh?" _Did she understand what I said?_"Who are you?" he repeated this time in saiyan."I'm Tomika, and this is my younger sister Lettica," the older girl said in native saiyan tongue."Do you know who I am?" The older girl shook her head no.The younger girl than looked up at Vegeta in curiosity.They both gasped recognizing who each other were.The younger girl than bowed her head saying, "Ouji no Vejiita."Her sister looked at her and then bowed her head, following suit._Of course! Radditz told me of his daughters before, but what are they doing here?_"What are you doing on Earth, girl?" he asked the elder of the two."We came here with our father hitokiri, Ouji."_Well I can't just leave them here. I'll take them to that Onna's place; she has enough spare bedrooms for that pathetic Royal Military._"Yobitateru," he commanded.He crouched down getting ready to take to the air when he noticed the puzzled girls' faces."Do you know how to fly?"They shook their heads no, bowing them at the same time."Fine, meshiyoseru," they walked over to him, and he picked them up each in one arm with their arms clamped securely around his neck.The younger one squeaked when they took off, but soon hushed down after Vegeta growled, and said something under his breath about annoying youjos.

They arrived at Capsule Corp., and Vegeta put them down on arrival in the kitchen where the baka onna was at sipping tea (well that's FUNimation talking. In Japan its alcohol, but anyway not enough to get her drunk)."Oh, hi Vegeta. Who are they," the girls suddenly gasped, because Ouji no Vejiita was letting this earthling **onna** refer to him as just Vegeta. They didn't speak the language, but they could tell she said Vegeta and nothing else to refer to him by the tone of her voice."Get them something to eat, Woman," Vegeta order.Bulma looked at him and then at the two little girls standing their with animal skin cloths on, and didn't even bother getting mad at Vegeta for calling her 'woman', again._Poor little things…being brought here by Vegeta must have been scary._She got up, and motioned for them all to sit.Vegeta did so, but the two girls stood there with their heads down and arms behind their backs not saying a word."Chakuseki," he said so gentle that it shocked Bulma to hear a tone such as that come out of Vegeta, even if she didn't know what he said.They simply said, "Hai, Ouji," and sat down. 

Bulma sat small plates of a grilled cheese sandwich and fries in front of each girl, and two large plates stacked high with grilled cheese sandwiches in front of Vegeta.The girls eyed the plates unhappily."What's wrong do you not like grilled cheese and fries?" "Woman, they didn't understand a thing you just said. Plus that's not enough food for them.""Huh, what are you talking about that's plenty of food for their age?""Not if they're saiyan.""Oh, well I see where that ah… could a, ok, right, more food."She was surprised by this new turn of events.She took one of Vegeta's plates away, and distributed it evenly among the girls."Ah," Vegeta started to protest, but then looked at the young girls, and started feeling REALLY bad.They looked at the Ouji trying not to make eye contact with him._Oh my Kami!Don't look at me like that!_"Fine," he started in English, and then he finished in saiyan saying, "Go ahead."After Vegeta got two more plates of sandwiches, and they all were satisfied (mind you the first plate was taken away too), Bulma took them up stairs to raid the closets, but nothing fit them."Well I guess we'll have to take them shopping," said Bulma to a quiet Vegeta in the corner."What 'we', woman," Vegeta sounded annoyed and disinterested."Well sorry Vegeta, but you're the only one who can communicate with them, and we can't let them run around in those clothes.Besides you can explain to me what the hell is going on, and who they are.""Fine," he said with a scowl. 

After about an hour of explaining to the girls what a mall was they went, and were soon walking down the halls of Satan City Centre Mall."Well first of all who are these two?""They're Kakkerotto's brother's brats." "Oh you mean that Radditz guy?""Yes," he answered annoyed that she was holding some pink dress with ruffled sleeves up to Lettica.Lettica didn't look too happy about it either, because she started growling."Don't even think of getting her something like that," he commanded."Why not?I think she would look cute.""A saiyan isn't supposed to look _cute_.""Well fine, what is a saiyan _supposed_ to look like," she said sarcastically."Humph, how about those," he said pointing at a large section of clothing."Those are boy's clothes, Vegeta!""So, they seem to like them," he said with a smirk pointing over at the clothes again.The girls were standing over next to a rack of karate work suits."Fine!"The girls looked at her gasping, because they realized she had just yelled at the Ouji.They bought ten karate work suits, five pairs of jeans, five shirts for each girl, and not to mention under garments, socks, and shoes.They walked out side, and Bulma took a small capsule out of her pocket.She pressed the button on it, and then she threw it on to the drive right next to the curb.A red shinny corvette came out of the capsule which shocked the girls, because they had walked over to the mall and had never seen a vehicle come out of a Onna's pocket.When they got home Vegeta went outside to train, and he ordered Bulma to take them to a room upstairs.She had replied with a VERY SARCASTIC, "Oh yes great Prince Vegeta." Vegeta had smirked at this saying, "Don't forget that," and then left.She motion for Tomika and Lettica to follow her upstairs. She opened a door, and then motioned Tomika in side.She came in holding all the clothes they had bought over one shoulder.Bulma pointed at the cloths then at the bed. The girl placed the clothes down on the bed, and let Bulma sift through them, taking out all that was Tomika's.Bulma picked her clothes up with the exception of a pair of socks, undergarments, shoes, and a karate suit, and then put them in a dresser by the wall.She then motioned for Tomika to change in the bathroom.Taking care of that, Bulma then took Lettica in the next room motioning the same things.Bulma went down stairs to contact Goku whilst the girls got dressed."Hello, Son residence.""Hi Gohan, this is Bulma.Is your dad home?" "A yeah hold on.DAD!!!!!!!, PHONE!!!!!""Hello?""Hi Goku.""Oh, hi Bulma. What's up?""Well Goku remember your brother, Radditz?""Yeah, I remember.""Well, Vegeta found his two daughters hiding in a forest not to far from here. And since technically you're their uncle I thought you would like to know.""Ok, we'll be right over." With that each hung up their phone.

Son House

"Chi Chi, GoHAN!!! Road trip!!!!""What are you shouting about Goku," now Chi Chi was shouting.Goku held her hand, then he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, and then there was none.

Capsule Corp.

"Hi!" "Ahhh!Geez do you have to go around scarring every one like that?""Eh, sorry Bulma," he said with a goofy smile and a hand on the back of his head.By this time Vegeta sensed Goku's ki, and he was standing behind Bulma."Kakkerotto what are YOU doing HERE!"Oh, hi Vegeta.Didn't see you there.Did you get shorter?" (Did Kakkerotto just lose a few brain cells, his saiyan instincts aren't all that blow to the head when he was little took away). Vegeta's faced was filled with anger."What's the matter bad clams for lunch?"At this Vegeta started growling like a maniac."KAKKEROTTO!!!!!!!!!!""Whoa, Vegeta settle down.I told him about Tomika and Lettica," she said attempting to stop him.

Questions?Comments?or Flames?

e-mail me at

vegetaskid@yahoo.com


	2. Oh My God I Can't Believe He's My Uncle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ Characters yada yada yada, but I do own Tomika and Lettica

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the DBZ Characters yada yada yada, but I _do_ own Tomika and Lettica.

SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!

okay* (says this very sweetly and innocent like)*

Giulia's Notes:I got called a whore!!!Excuse ME!!!! But that is NOT expectable so if you read this you little piece of a$$ fu**(you know who you are).Next time you have the guts to call me whore have the guts to leave your NAME!!!!!

Thank-you (says this very sweetly and innocent like too)

audience anime sweat drops at the sudden changes of attitudes;-)

(sorry, but my attitude does that a lot)

~Adopted Daughters~

Chapter Two

"KAKKEROTTO!!!!!!!!!""What's wrong?Is it something I said?Well if it is I'm sorry," he said, the last sentence with a hint of fear."So eh where are my nieces?""Yeah where are my cousins, Bulma-chan?""Oh, they're up stairs, but I must warn you they don't speak an ounce of English. Okay?""OK," Gohan cheered loudly.

They started walking up to Tomika's door when they felt both ki inside.Vegeta was the first to go in; which made them stand up and then knell down very quickly.Everyone looked at them strangely with the exception of Vegeta who immediately said, " Touki.""Huh?What did you say Vegeta?""You're pathetic Kakkerotto; you don't even know your own language.""Well eh ah … no," he said a little put down.Vegeta explained to the girls who all the people were quickly so he could start back on training, and then left."I wonder what Vegeta told them?All I heard was shoeshou kikaki dittle dittle dow dow," said Goku in a pretty stupid tone."Any body know saiyan," Chi Chi said after a long pause."VEGETA!!!!Get back in here!!!!" yelled Bulma."Woman, leave me alone.I want to train!""If you don't get your ass in here I'll have Goku come into that damned GR, pound your head in, and then drag you in here!Oh yeah, MY NAME IS BULMA!!!!""Let him try," Vegeta yelled this back in such away that you could here his smirk."Goku go get him; will ya?""Okay."For about ten minutes you could here Kakkerotto's screams and Vegeta's evil laughter.Then a large blast, a big boom, and a high-pitched scream."Oh my Kami! I killed him! I killed him! I killed the poor little guy," of course this was Kakkerotto yelling."Oh my Kami!He killed Vegeta!""How do you know it was Vegeta he killed Bulma?""Well Gohan, he was fighting Vegeta, _and_ he said 'little guy'.""Oh."They ran down to the GR, and heard laughing and screaming coming from inside.They burst inside, but the first person to be seen was Vegeta."Vegeta!I thought Goku killed you.""No of….course…not he …killed a…..,""A MOUSE," he finished!!!"Bahahahaha what a loser," Vegeta continued.They all burst out in laughter when they saw Kakkerotto holding a dead mouse in his hands and tears cascading down his wailing face.The girls soon turned a bright red with embarrassment, because they saw their uncle crying over a dead mouse, and for the fact that he was _crying_ (I guess they better get used to being red with a relative like Kakkerotto).Bulma grabbed the back of the now collapsed Vegeta's armor whilst Chi Chi grabbed the hysterical Kakkerotto.They dragged them down to the living room trying to get Vegeta to breath and Kakkerotto to stop rocking back and forth, but of course when ever Vegeta looked over at him a whole new thing of laughter befell him and Kakkerotto, well he had blocked everyone out by this time (what a baka. I hurt stupid pest like that all the time.Oops did I just say that out loud.Uh oh!).

Two hours passed, and everyone had finally settled down."So eh Vegeta ah, ask 'em how they got here," said Gohan."I already did you fu-" Chi Chi cut his cussing short with a blow to the head with a frying pan."Dam it woman what was th-" She hit him again saying, "Don't use foul language around my sweet little innocent Gohan!""Woman that BRAT is NOT INNOCENT!!!!"Chi Chi raised the frying pan getting ready to strike so he decided to tell them how the girls got there."Humph, well they came here with that baka Radditz," (the girls looked at their prince with the mention of their father's name), "when he came to destroy this pathetic rock!Which his pathetic third class blood evidently couldn't handle. *He snickered* they've been living here ever since."He smirked, and then set off to train, but before he could leave, "Hey Vegeta I'm going to take them back to my house now, 'kay?""I DON"T THINK SO KAKKEROTTO!!!If you haven't noticed they're the ONLY female SAIYANS left in EXSISTENCE; you are NOT going to take them home and SCREW them UP!!!I'm going to adopt them," with that said he left.All except the girls (who didn't understand a word) gaped with wide-open anime mouths.The Son circu…..um..family decided to stay the night; so Bulma showed Gohan to a room and then His-Half-Bakedness Kakkerotto (not that he has any right to be called _any_ _name_ with 'his' and 'ness' in them), and moody mate to theirs.

The next morning Vegeta went to wake up Tomika and Lettica.They both were in Tomika's bedroom; again.After going through the whole bowing and rising thing; again, they went down for breakfast."Good morning Vegeta," (how is it that Kakkerotto can be so stupid, Vegeta DOES NOT LIKE HIM, why even bother)."Humph""Good morning girls," he said."Nani?" said Tomika."He said that he's a moron," Vegeta snickered at what he said.Vegeta motioned for them to sit at the table after the blue haired onna sat down a massive plate of waffles for each saiyan.

After eating Bulma thought it wise to talk to Chi Chi, Kakkerotto, and Vegeta about the whole Vegeta adopting Tomika and Lettica thing."So Vegeta you wanna adopt them huh.""Yes, Kakkerotto that's what I said, duh.""Well, I guess we'll just take them down to the court house, and make the adoption official," stated Bulma."What for," asked Vegeta gruffly."Yeah what for?Besides they banned all saiyans from going in there, remember," said Kakkerotto (they did this when Vegeta got a traffic violation, got mad, and almost destroyed the whole police station, but got stopped by Kakkerotto.Dam fool let them die who needs the COPS –lol- hey my family comes from Palarmo, Sicily, you know home of the MAFIA not that I have gun and go around shooting people, but I do start BIG fights)."Humph, thanks to Vegeta," said Bulma."Well other saiyans could have gone in there, but no you told them all about saiyans, and then you told them who all of us were, WOMAN!""Yeah, really," said Kakkerotto and Gohan at the same time."WELL ITS NOT LIKE THEY CAN STOP YOU, YOUR-ALL-HIGH-AND-PAIN-IN-THE-A$$-NESS!!!!" yelled Bulma at the top of her lungs.When Chi Chi heard this well, BOOM, "DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF GOHAN!!!!!!!!""FINE, YOU OLD MAID!!!!""WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU YOU WITCH!!!!""I SAID YOU'RE AN OLD MAID!!!!""YOU B****!!!""LOOK WHOS CUSSING IN FRONT OF HIM NOW!!!!" 

Uh Oh CAT FIGHT!!!!

FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!! FIGHT!!!

I know my chapters are REALLY short, but that's all she wrote for now.

Comments? Questions? Flames(which evidently I don't like)?

e-mail me at:

[vegetaskid@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:vegetaskid@yahoo.com



End file.
